dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Battle 3: Vishno VS Arkiaz
What'll happen when the King of the Gods takes on the Grandfather of the Demons? I guess it's finally time to see just how strong these 2 dead guys were before their deaths! Pre-Battle Statistics Vishno Strength- 10/10 Speed- 8/10 Durability- 10/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Skill- 9/10 Arkiaz Strength- 9/10 Speed- 10/10 Durability- 10/10 Intelligence- 9/10 Skill- 9/10 The Battle Location- Realm of the Gods Time- N/A Prep Time- None Arkiaz invaded the Realm of the Gods, he wanted his own place in the Court of the Gods and he was willing to fight every god and goddess he would have to in order to get it. Arkiaz reached the Temple of the Gods and pointed his trident at Vishno before saying "Vishno, King of the Gods, I challenge you for my own position among the Gods"! Vishno glanced down at Arkiaz and said "Arkiaz, you challenge me"? Then Vishno summoned his massive spear as he stood up from his gigantic throne. He then held his spear in both hands, pointing the tip upwards to the right of his body, before saying "I will not go easy on you Arkiaz". "There will be no mercy". Then Arkiaz laughed and got into battle stance, as did Vishno. Then Arkiaz said "You may be bigger than I am Vishno, but I will defeat you and earn my place"! Then Vishno said "Enough talk, Demon". "Now, show me your strength". Then Arkiaz snarled and said "With pleasure" as his trident became surrounded in hellfire and Vishno's spear crackled with electricity! THE FATHER OF THE GODS AND THE GRANDFATHER OF THE DEMONS! WHICH ONE WILL SURVIVE?! HERE WE GO! Vishno slammed his massive spear down at Arkiaz, but Arkiaz easily dodged it before using his trident to stab Vishno multiple times in one of his massive arms. Then Arkiaz created an orb made of hellfire and launched it at Vishno. Vishno lifted his spear out of the ground and then whacked the fireball back like a baseball towards Arkiaz. Arkiaz dodged the fireball and then used his trident to "draw" a chair-like shape of hellfire before launching it at Vishno. Vishno swiped his spear and broke the chair-like construct in half as it flew towards him. Vishno then pointed his spear at multiple spots around the room, causing lightning to strike the ground in those spots. Arkiaz dodged the lightning strike that was at his position, but was hit by another one while in the process of moving. Arkiaz took some damage, but he quickly was taking shots at Vishno with multiple, fast, hellfire blasts that homed in at him. Vishno used electricity to blast the balls of fire and cancelled them all out before taking a swipe through space at Arkiaz. Arkiaz avoided the swipe and then teleported in front of Vishno before stabbing him in the chest with his trident. However, Vishno was hardly fazed, and he punched Arkiaz flying backwards before saying "Give up Arkiaz, you cannot win". Arkiaz jumped to his feet and then created 2 blades made of hellfire that he began to duel-wield. Arkiaz then dashed towards Vishno, who took a swipe at him with his spear. Arkiaz leaped over the spear and plunged both blades into Vishno's chest before grabbing his trident and pulling it back out. Then Vishno swiped at Arkiaz again, this time hitting him and impaling him on the massive tip of the spear! Then Vishno said "Admit your defeat". Arkiaz seemed hurt, but he pulled himself off the tip and held his trident before saying "Sorry, I don't go down that easily". Then Arkiaz grew his demonic wings and flew around Vishno, stabbing him multiple times in multiple locations around his entire body. Vishno started to take a moderate amount of damage, so he began to block the strikes with his hand and spear. Vishno found an opening in Arkiaz's attack and then swiped him out of his combo before planting his huge foot on Arkiaz and saying "You are beaten". Then, hellfire erupted from under Vishno's foot, burning his foot and forcing him to move it as Arkiaz flew out and his normally orange body turned bright red! Then Arkiaz yelled at Vishno "I will not lose to you Vishno"! Vishno was stunned by the burns on his foot and was wide open to Arkiaz's swipes from his trident, taking heavy damage. Vishno was badly hurt now, he narrowly managed to stall Arkiaz's assault by punching him outside of the temple. Vishno then created 2 clones of himself before saying "We are only just starting Arkiaz, you have a long way to go". Then the 2 clones both rushed outside and started to attack Arkiaz. Arkiaz was caught off-guard by the sudden attack from 2 fronts and was frantically dodging swipes before he finally struck one of the clones in the legs and then other with a bolt of hellfire in the left eye. As one clone tried to fix it's bad eye, Arkiaz blasted the other with a giant blast of hellfire and knocked it flying through the realm before stabbing his trident into the other clone's good eye, effectively making it blind, before he blasted that one through the realm too. The main Vishno then walked outside and glowed yellow as he said "They are not so easily beaten". Then both clones appeared again, almost fully healed and ready to fight again. Arkiaz then dodged their attacks, which both hit the main Vishno and wounded him as Arkiaz flew by the clones and sliced one of them down the middle, causing it to revert into a mass of energy that flew into the main Vishno. Then Arkiaz sliced the other Vishno clone's throat and destroyed that one as well. Vishno was wounded, but his energy began to rise quickly as he glowed more and more yellow. He then began to shrink, to where he was about 8 feet tall rather than his usual 50+ foot tall self. Then, Vishno turned his spear into a 12 foot-long sword that lit on fire and sparked electricity as he said "This is my true form Arkiaz, a form I rarely am forced to use". Then, before Arkiaz could even respond, Vishno was in front of him and had impaled him 3 times in the blink of an eye before kicking him across the entire realm and sending Arkiaz crashing into the ground. As Arkiaz struggled to stand up, Vishno was already next to him, striking him thousands of times in seconds as he said "Your defeat is only destiny Arkiaz, you had no chance from the start". However, Arkiaz then blocked a punch from Vishno and held his hand still as his body turned black, his left eye turned white, and his right eye turned black and he said "Hell if I'm giving up"! Then Arkiaz began to unload on Vishno, who was blocking most of his strikes while saying "Not bad, but this isn't nearly enough to defeat me". Then Arkiaz landed a good hit and stunned Vishno for a second, which allowed Arkiaz to summon his trident and impale Vishno through the chest with it! Then Vishno grabbed Arkiaz by the neck and lifted him into the air with his left hand before tossing him through the air, where Vishno threw his sword with telekinesis and impaled Arkiaz in mid-air before getting stuck in a wall. Then Vishno pulled the trident from his chest and tossed it aside before walking towards Arkiaz and saying "Now do you yield to my superior strength Arkiaz"? Arkiaz glared deep into Vishno's eyes, his eyes lit up with hellfire as he said "Hell no" and his trident flew towards Vishno's back. Vishno moved aside, but the trident hit his sword and knocked Arkiaz free, who then kicked Vishno's sword at him, which sliced Vishno across his chest and left him wide open for Arkiaz to lift his trident and nearly fall over before saying "Let's do this asshole"! Vishno glanced at his wound before lifting his sword and turning it into double-bladed one. He then multiplied it into 2 and he held one in each hand before saying "If you insist on only feeling more pain, then be my guest". Then Vishno multiplied his 2 arms into 4, which also gained the double-bladed swords, making 8 blades for Vishno to use as his weapon. Arkiaz then lit his trident with hellfire and said "This shall be the final act of our story". Then Vishno and Arkiaz began to strike back and forth, coming up as equals each time. Vishno said in a stern voice "You are not equal to me yet Arkiaz, you still have much left to learn"! Then Arkiaz blocked his slashes and broke 3 of the blades off before saying "Oh really"? Then Arkiaz broken off 3 more of the blades, leaving Vishno with only 2 to defend himself with. Then Vishno stabbed one into Arkiaz's throat and the other into his chest. Arkiaz began to kneel in pain, then Vishno said "Now give up"! But then, Arkiaz gripped his trident with his right hand and he raised his left hand up to Vishno. Then Arkiaz gave Vishno a middle finger with his left hand and he impaled him with his trident using his right hand! Golden blood began to leak from Vishno's wound as he began to lose his grip on Arkiaz and he himself began to fall to his knees. Arkiaz then managed to stand up before he reverted back to his base form and said "Dammit, I'll have to settle this now". Then Arkiaz began to summoned millions of balls of hellfire that all began to blast Vishno while he was impaled and wide open. Vishno was taking a lot of damage as Arkiaz kept pressing his attack until Vishno finally stood up and pried the trident from his body, he threw it at Arkiaz and it impaled him through his chest, nailing him to a wall as Vishno began blocking all of the hellfire attacks. As Vishno was occupied with the hellfire attacks, Arkiaz pried himself off his trident and lifted it up, it felt heavy in his hands from him being as weakened as he is. Arkiaz glared at Vishno and the hellfire attacks for a few moments before he glanced back at his trident and thought to himself "I'll only have one shot with this, so I'd better make it my best". Then Arkiaz lifted his trident with his right hand and pointed it at Vishno, who was still blocking hellfire attacks and didn't even see Arkiaz get free yet. Then Arkiaz saw his shot and took it, he threw his trident like a javelin and it went through one of the hellfire attacks, catching on fire with the searing heat of hellfire in the process, and it buried itself inside Vishno as Arkiaz suddenly dashed forward and all of the hellfire inside the attacks gathered inside of his right hand as it formed a fist and Arkiaz yelled "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON"! "THIRD FIST OF TITAN"! Arkiaz launched his body fist-first through Vishno's body, leaving a gaping hole in him that was filling with hellfire as Arkiaz stood behind him, holding his trident in his left hand. Then Arkiaz suddenly turned and impaled Vishno through the back of the head with his trident, knocking his brain out along with ripping his head off it's shoulders! Then Arkiaz put on Vishno's crown and said "What's this"? "A demon as your King of the Gods"? "Oh Hell yes"! KO! Category:Random Battles Category:Fights